The Bone Collector (film)
Marcus Andrews, also known as Richard Thompson and The Bone Collector is the titular main antagonist of the 1999 film The Bone Collector. He is loosely based on the character from the book. He was portrayed by , and by (who also played Detective Howard Cheney in the film) in scenes in which Andrews/Thompson is in disguise. History Andrews was a forensics cop in Syracuse who had planted false evidence framing six people, one committing suicide, and thanks to a detective Lincoln Rhyme, he was sentenced to six years in prison, where he was brutalized everyday due to him being a cop. Years later, Lincoln got into an accident which left him paralyzed neck down, and Richard became his technician (unknown to Lincoln that he was the officer he sent down many years before). Richard began abducting victims in a taxi and leaving clues in order to see if Lincoln can solve the whereabouts of the victims before they meet their grisly demise, with the help of officer Amelia Donaghy. Richard used inspiration from a book called The Bone Collector, which details murders in New York many years before. His first two victims are a couple Alan and Lindsey Rubin. Richard kills Alan leaving him on a Civil War-era railroad bed with clues to his kidnapped wife's whereabouts. Richard takes her to an underground steam junction where he handcuffs her and tapes her mouth in front of a pipe. It is too late and when the officers arrive, she is killed by steam. Richard left clues where she died. His third victim was a student, who he bound and gagged and gutted in a warehouse, leaving him for the rats. By time Amelia arrived, he was dead after been eaten alive by the rats. The next two victims were an old man and his granddaughter, and tied them up in a pier for them to drown. Luckily, Amelia came across the Bone collector book in a library and managed to find them. However, it is unfortunate that the grandfather died. Richard then went onto kill Lincoln, and murdered Lincoln's nurse Thelma and Captain Howard Cheney (Michael Rooker) before revealing himself to be the murderer to Lincoln and his motives. He then planned on completely paralyzing Lincoln, making him a "vegetable". However, Lincoln manages to make the bed collapse onto Richard's hand crushing it, and bites into his throat. Richard goes to stab Lincoln, but Amelia arrives on time and shoots and kills Richard. Gallery Dr. Richard Thompson.JPG Richard Thomson Masked.jpg|Richard Thomson masked. Marcus Andrews newspaper clipping.jpg|Newspaper clipping of Marcus Andrews from opening credits. Trivia *In the opening credits, Richard's real name Marcus Andrews can be seen in a newspaper clipping for a few seconds about him being convicted for placing false evidence on crime scenes. Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased